1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neck gaiter and more particularly, to a dual-purpose neck gaiter, which has a simple structure and is comfortable and easy to use and, which is provided with a binder for tying up one end of the gaiter body so that the neck gaiter can be used as a beanie for covering the user's head.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the cold season, people may wear winter coat, scarf, hat, gloves, muff, etc. to keep the body, the head, the neck and the hands warm. Nowadays, many young people give in to the urge for fashion. They may wear a round neck or V-neck top and then wear a scarf about the neck to keep the neck warm during a cold day. However, cold wind may get into gaps in the scarf, causing the wearer to feel uncomfortable. Further, to keep the neck and the head warm, a hat and a scarf shall be used. Preparing these two articles cost a lot. Further, it is inconvenient to carry these two articles together. To eliminate this problem, a dual-purpose neck gaiter that can be alternatively used as a beanie is thus created.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a conventional dual-purpose neck gaiter. According to this design, the dual-purpose neck gaiter A has a sleeve A11 extending around a top open end A1, a binding cord B inserted through the sleeve A11, and a cord lock C fastened to the binding cord B. When unlocked, the cord lock C can be moved relative to the binding cord B to have the top open end A1 of the dual-purpose neck gaiter A be opened or tied up for enabling the dual-purpose neck gaiter A to be used as a neck warmer, a beanie and a face mask.
The aforesaid dual-purpose neck gaiter A still has drawbacks as follows:
1. During fabrication of the dual-purpose neck gaiter A, one end of the dual-purpose neck gaiter A must be processed to provide a sleeve A11 for the insertion of a binding cord B. The formation of the sleeve A11 complicates the fabrication of the dual-purpose neck gaiter A, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
2. When the cord lock C is locked after the binding cord B has been pulled tight to close the top open end A1 of the dual-purpose neck gaiter A, a major part of the binding cord B suspends outside the dual-purpose neck gaiter A. The suspending binding cord B may be tangled with the user's hair accidentally, causing injury.